Inventive concepts generally relate to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to a data storage device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are beneficial in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Data storage devices among semiconductor devices can store logic data. Data storage devices have become increasingly integrated with the development of the electronics industry. As a result, line widths of components included in data storage devices continue to decrease.
Additionally, high reliability has been demanded with the high integration of data storage devices. However, the high integration may deteriorate the reliability of the data storage devices. Therefore, various research has been conducted for enhancing the reliability of the data storage devices.